An improvement has been made to our original application (Ser. No. 09/375,491) to make the disposable cleaning apparatus for pierced human body parts more user friendly. The new design eliminates the need to manually thread the textured cleaning string for each use. Additionally, we have introduced new packaging for the new xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped insertion tools and textured cleaning strings. The packaging, moisture proof foil or plastic envelopes, contains antiseptic solution or antibacterial solution. In addition to the antiseptic solutions alcohol, iodine, boric acid, we have added another antiseptic solution, which is oil extracted from the leaves of Malaleuca alternifolia trees.
An improvement has been made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,221 with a minor modification to the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped insertion tool and its associated packaging. Our newer model xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped insertion tool keeps the same design on the round end as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,221; however, the threading eye has been redesigned with a sleeved or hollowed end into which the textured cleaning string is fitted and crimped. This makes the insertion tool more user friendly and eliminates the need to thread the string into the insertion tool. There are no known xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped insertion tools with sleeved or hollowed ends for crimping textured cleaning strings for disposable body piercing cleaning kits used for the routine care of these inner sites of the human body.
The insertion tools come fully assembled (threaded) and are pre-soaked in either antiseptic or antibacterial solution. The contents are sealed in moisture proof foil or plastic envelopes for convenient use. Pre-packaged alcohol prep pads are utilized for cleaning and sterilizing the pierced body site before each use of this cleaning apparatus.
We also believe that it is significant that we are the first to use oil extracted from the leaves of Malaleuca alternifolia trees as an antiseptic for cleaning pierced body sites.